Talk:Seddie/@comment-5099474-20120513124039/@comment-4184884-20120513151123
I don't think it would be strange, per se. I'm actually expecting more there, but I won't like it and depending on how it's done, I could potentially see myself loosing quite a bit of respect for Carly and Freddie's characters (that said I do see ways it could be done without Carly and Freddie looking bad, but the idea does leave a bitter taste in my mouth regardless.) I agree. Going back and forth happens all the time in high school. I can't speak for a guy as I'm not one, but I imagine in reality, a lot of guys who had two girls as best friends would find themselves playing with ideas of having feelings for both at various points in time. That said, even in reality, that "it happens all the time" wouldn't take away the shady aspect of Freddie suddenly going back to Carly. He told Sam he loved her. It wasn't a matter of friendship. He said he loved her and she said it back and their relationship was easily one of the most serious relationships to ever happen on the show. Realistically speaking, Dan has continued to stress that Sam does not like creddie (see iOAR) so having one of the main characters hurt by the relationship adds to the shadiness of it for me. Also, from a storytelling point of view, what would be the point of having Freddie tell Sam he loved her if he was only going to get back with Carly again? Wouldn't it have made more sense to just keep Sam out of the whole mess to begin with or if Dan was so set on throwing her into the mix, couldn't he have made their relationship a less serious thing, kept out the I love you's and made it more of a one episode fling? Wouldn't it have saved Freddie's character a lot of the negativity he's getting now? I also disagree that it was shady that Sam developed a crush on Freddie knowing how Freddie felt about Carly. If the situation was Sam knew Carly returned Freddie's crush on her and she went for it anyway, that's where there would be a problem. But that wasn't the case. Freddie had, generally speaking, a one sided crush on Carly. Sam wasn't going after something Carly wanted. She essentially went after a guy with, at the time, an unrequited crush (And actually, it's debatable if Freddie even still had a crush on Carly by the time iOMG rolled around since he hadn't made a pass at her in ages and only a few episodes before was adamant about not being in love with Carly.) Anyways, I don't see the shadiness there? And I disagree with the idea that it was a matter of wanting to see if Freddie could see in her what he saw in Carly. Frankly, I feel like, if Sam could have had the option of never getting involved with the whole Freddie mess, she would have taken it. But her feelings were real, she couldn't help it and I don't think they were ever a concious decision.